


Carol singers

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: Просто рождественский драббл, весь - отсылка к "Love actually". То ли романтика, то ли комедия, сама не знаю. Непостижимо.Название изменено обратно на рабочее, все-таки оно мне больше нравится.
Kudos: 8





	Carol singers

Услышав звонок в дверь, Азирафэль поначалу не забеспокоился. Позвонят и уйдут, на двери висит чрезвычайно доходчивая табличка «Закрыто на Рождество». К тому же, Гавриил только начал излагать планы на будущее десятилетие, а прерывать начальство было бы невежливо.  
Но трезвонили уж очень настойчиво и, когда шеф начал недоуменно коситься на дверь, Азирафэль, похолодев, вспомнил две вещи. Первое: должен был прийти Кроули. Второе: Гавриил усилил чары на входе («непростительная беспечность, Азирафэль, кто-то может зайти и случайно обнаружить твою истинную суть, а это недопустимо»). Если демон по своей милой привычке решит открыть дверь сам…  
— Сейчас, минуточку, — вымучено улыбнулся он и выскочил за дверь подсобки.

Предчувствие его не обмануло: на пороге стоял Кроули с упаковкой имбирных пряников и бутылкой. Увидев ангела, он радостно заулыбался.  
Соображать нужно было быстро. Но, как это всегда бывает в критических ситуациях, голова была совершенно пуста и чуть ли не звенела от этой пустоты. Кроули уже открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как вдруг ангела осенило. В голове сама собой всплыла сцена из недавно просмотренного фильма.  
— Это ряженые! — крикнул он, обернувшись в сторону магазина. И тут же замахал Кроули руками, мол, уходи.  
Тот поднял бровь, аккуратно поставил гостинцы на снег и материализовал бумажный плакат с немедленно появившейся надписью «Ряженые?»  
Ангел мысленно застонал. Конечно опознал цитату! И что теперь? Тот парень в фильме хотя бы был увлечен футболом, а вот Гавриил вряд ли будет смотреть телевизор и ждать, пока Кроули наиграется. Особенно, если учесть отсутствие телевизора.  
Кроули терпеливо (и молча, хвала Всевышней!) ждал ответа. Но на плакате появилась следующая надпись. «Что за нахрен, Азирафэль?»  
Ангел замахал однозначнее, одновременно сигнализируя бровями что-то вроде «Уходи, здесь начальство, паника!»  
«Сделай лицо попроще, ничего не понял», — отреагировал плакат. — «Инопланетяне?» «Второе пришествие?»  
Внутри магазина что-то подозрительно загремело.  
«Гавриил», — попытался беззвучно проговорить Азирафэль, умоляюще глядя на Кроули. Катастрофа. Если он сейчас не уйдёт, это катастрофа.  
Тот понимающе заулыбался.  
«Ах, вот оно что!» — сообщил плакат. — «Зайду попозже».  
Из магазина уже доносился голос Гавриила: «Ряженые? Я непременно должен посмотреть на этот милый рождественский обычай!» Азирафэль в отчаянии округлил глаза. Кроули подмигнул, послал воздушный поцелуй и исчез в закружившемся снежном вихре.  
Азирафэль еле сдержал вздох облегчения.  
— Уже ушли, — сообщил он вышедшему Гавриилу.  
— Жаль, жаль, — отозвался тот, без особого, впрочем, сожаления в голосе. — А это что?  
Азирафэль посмотрел в указанном направлении и поперхнулся воздухом. На припорошенном снегом тротуаре остался валяться плакат. На этот раз с оригинальной надписью из фильма: «To me you are perfect».  
Нет, он убьет этого поганца, как только сплавит Гавриила. Честное ангельское!  
— Должно быть, кто-то ошибся дверью, — сказал он, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость.  
— Эти смертные такие рассеянные! — нахмурился шеф. — Не понимаю, как ты с ними уживаешься!

**Author's Note:**

> "To me you are perfect". - "Для меня ты - совершенство".


End file.
